I love you no matter what
by MeganCSmith
Summary: What if Esme had a daughter and her daughter was Bella? What if Bella was changed and 75 years later she is famous singer and meets The Cullen's in Forks along with her mum. While she's in Forks will she find love? Song Fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabella Esme Platt was sitting on the hill behind her house thinking about when her life changed forever.

_Flashback_

_Isabella was walking down a street going to the store to get some milk for her mum who was very much pregnant Isabella loved her mum loads but hated her dad. Isabella was eighteen her mum was 15 when she was born (I know the ages aren't right but just pretend Esme is still 26) her mum was the kindest person you will ever meet she loved you without meeting you she just wanted to make people happy. Isabella knew what her dad does to her mum and she try s to stop him when her dad raped her mum when her came back from the army Isabella lost it. Isabella the next morning went downstairs and pinned her dad to the wall and beat him up then threw him out the house then spent two house holding her crying mother. _

_Isabella thought it would be a good idea to take a short cut through the alleyways but it wasn't someone grabbed her neck and threw her up against the wall and started to suck out the blood next thing she knows she wakes up in the middle of a forest she knew she couldn't see her mother any more so Isabella ran to her house and grabbed some clothes and money then changed put the clothes she did have on in her hand. She walked to the her mums room and looked at her and she could feel her tears coming to her eyes she could see tear marks on her mothers cheeks and Bella knew that if her Mother wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be able to survive losing her. Isabella left taking one last look at her house grabbed her locket her mum gave her for her 18th it had a picture of her and her pregnant mum in it. Isabella ran to the entrance of the forest and ran until she found a bear and killed it and used it's claws to attack her clothes then put her clothes on the floor and was glad to see her blood was still on it she put her dress on the edge of the forest and then ran drinking the bear on the way. That was the last day she saw her mum._

Isabella sighed she looked at her locket around her neck and looked inside to see the picture of her and her mother. Bella thought about the time she meet her best friend and older sister.

_Flashback _

_Isabella was in a clearing she had just attacked three trees she just heard that her mother had died she killed herself because her little brother didn't make it. Isabella roared into the air the roar was filled with anger and pain. Isabella heard movement and turned around to see a beautiful goddess standing at the edge of the clearing._

"_Hello, are you ok? I heard your roar. My name is Rosalie Hale." _

_Bella sat down on the rock and invited Rosalie over._

"_My name is Isabella Platt but you can call me Bella. No I am not ok I just found out my mother died."_

"_Oh I'm sorry where you close to your mother then I wasn't?" _

"_Yeah me and my mum were really close, when I turned 18 I was in my room and I heard my dad rape my mum I knew my dad was a git I knew he abused her but I never fault he would do that so the next day I beat him up and threw him out I was also the one who stop most of the beatings. I knew my mum wouldn't survive my 'death' but I knew she would be ok because she was pregnant but I just heard my little brother didn't make it and my mother couldn't handle it and killed herself I was crushed when I found out." _

_After that we became really close we shared stories and I held her as she cried when she told me her story we started talking and she became like my older sister and best friend we talked all night and all morning until Rosalie had to leave so they exchanged numbers and they separated. _

Bella looked up at the sky she missed Rose and her mum she grew up to look a lot like her mum and sometimes it hurt to look in the mirror_. _Bella was 5ft 8 two inches taller than her mum was, she had straight caramel hair that goes down to mid back, she had a heart shaped face golden eyes her body as really good when she was human she did a lot of working out and helping her mother so she had a six pack quit muscled arms but not to big that it looked manly and disgusting she had curves in the right places.

Bella was a very attractive women were she was brought up in Texas then they moved to Columbus, Ohio she always had the Texan accent but hardly ever used it only when flirting or trying to get what she wanted.

For a year Bella has been a famous singer when she was young she always liked to sing and she wrote a song for her mother once and her mother loved it. She's very famous she hardly can ever go somewhere without people following her she loved her fans but hated paparazzi the asked to much personal questions that's why she moving to Forks Washington it's a small town and very rainy it was perfect for her she was using the excuse of she needs and education to move and go to high school when really she just wanted to see what high school was like. Bella stood up and made her way to her Bugatti Veyron and started her journey to Forks Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice Cullen was sitting in English with Rosalie behind her when she got a vision.

_Vision _

_A hand went up Alice's stomach up to her boob and squeezed then went down to her opening._

_Vision End_

Alice could smell her arousal in the air she felt a piece of paper hit her head she turned to see Rose give her a puzzled expression Alice mouthed the words 'Vision' then turned around. It was odd for Alice to ever get a vision like that when she had no mate Rose had Emmett, Esme had Carlisle and Edward had Jasper. The whole school was busying with the news that famous singer Isabella Platt was coming to the school Alice loved her music and couldn't wait to meet her but Alice also knew that she was a vampire but a vegetarian vampire just as she thought this the sexy women walked in. All the boys and half the girls al start to drawl over her Bella was wearing a red shirt with a black tie and black waistcoat with black skinny jeans with black and red converse with black sunglasses with a red strip down the side. Bella walks past Alice she winked at Alice and licked her lips and in a very sexy Texan voice says

"Howdy there beautiful, aren't you a looker darling." Alice moaned and Bella smirked.

Bella walked and sat next to Rosalie and she could feel all the eyes on her but she didn't care she got a piece of paper out and wrote on it.(_Isabella/_**Rosalie)**

_Well hello there miss Hale or should I say Mrs McCarthy?_

**Hello to you too miss Platt famous singer around the world and how do you know I'm married?**

_I was there you didn't see me I was in the forest I saw your first wedding but not the millions after I was only there for you and Emmett to say I do._

Rosalie laughed when she read about the millions of weddings she laughed so only Alice could hear.

**I didn't know how to get the invitation to you I mean you were pretty much a nomad **

**so I couldn't.**

_Don't worry about it I just missed my big sister! Do I look ok because I hardly ever look in the mirror because I look to much like my mum and it hurts._

**You look sexy as hell bells and I have something to tell you. You know I told you about Carlisle well he found his mate and it happens to be one Esme Platt well know Esme Cullen but yes your mother is mine too as well as my adoptive brothers and sisters I didn't know till two days after I saw you and I couldn't find you. Why don't you come around tonight?**

_Are you shitting me your telling me my mother is a vampire!!! well hell yes Blondie I am coming tonight but don't know what time depends when I can get away from fans._

Just then the bell went Bella got up and kissed Rosalie's cheek.

"Its good to see you again rose."

The day went pretty quick Bella was followed by fans and had at least Rosalie or that amazing sexy girl called Alice in my class. The bell had just gone and Bella was walking out the door when there was a group of fans surrounding her so Bella started signing pictures, foreheads, posters and school books when she looked up she saw that Rosalie and her family had left so she took some more pictures for her fans then made her way to her car she loved her car it was awesome.

Rosalie walked into her home and noticed Carlisle was home she pretty much made everyone sit down and watch a movie because she wanted everyone to be here when Isabella arrived she was lucky she could block Edward out of her mind. When Rosalie heard a car she stood everyone looked at her

"I have a surprise for mum."

Rosalie walked to the door and opened but so no one could see who it was and held up her finger telling Bella to wait. She turned to her mum

"Are you ready"

When she nodded Rosalie opened the door and Bella walked in.

"Hello mother"

everyone gasped Esme shot up and asked in a timid voice said.

"Isabella?"

Bella nodded and stepped closer Esme ran at her Bella picked her up and twirled her around then pulled her close and hugged her. Rosalie looked at Bella and said

"About time you arrived little sis"

Bella looked at Rosalie over her mothers head and stuck her tongue out and said

"Well Blondie unlike some I'm famous and have fans so go look in a mirror or something."

Rosalie stepped forward with a mocking glare and said.

"Watch it there I wouldn't want to hurt your famous ass now would I?"

"Please you couldn't touch me your all talk."

Bella smirked when she saw Rose run at her she pulled her mum behind her and jumped flipped over Rosalie and grabbed the back off her head.

"Now now Blondie no need to get your knickers in a twist."

Rosalie smiled and turned and hugged Bella and said.

" I missed you"

"I missed you too older sister"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! But I am going to upload a long chapter! I have been having personal problems so I couldn't update again I'm sorry hope you like.**

Chapter 3

Bella was sitting on the sofa with her mum curled up into her left side and Rosalie on her left side with her head on her shoulder. The Cullen's were looking at her.

"Well anyone like to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"OK I'll start, Well I was born in Texas were mother and my git of a father where on holiday we stayed there for a couple of years until we moved to Columbus, Ohio I always knew my father abused my mum so I always tried to stop him I normally did I was 6 the firs time I realised so I would always protect her when my dad came back from the army I was 18 I was in my room writing a song for mum when I heard my dad rape my mum I couldn't get to her he locked the door so the next morning I beat him to a pulp and threw him out he couldn't hurt me because I was his little girl so he left when we found out mum was pregnant I did everything for her I got a job and got food in a made mum relax but she wouldn't but I did everything anyway. One day I went to the shop because mum was asleep I moved her to her room then left as I was walking I took a short cut through the ally way were a vampire started drinking from me but he stopped I don't know why but I woke up three days later in the middle of a forest I knew I couldn't see mum any more so I went back home grabbed some clothes my locket mum gave me for my 18th I went and looked at mum to see her on her bed crying holding a picture of me I nearly broke but I couldn't put her in danger I was always the one who protected her because I loved her I thought she would be ok because she had the baby so I left and faked my death. It was 3 months later when I meet Rose I was in a clearing I just found out my little brother and mum died I broke about 10 trees and let out a roar Rose heard it and came to see what it was that's were we meet we talked and became close we spent two days talking until Rose had to leave and then I just left to travel the world and go to places my mum liked and help people around the world and then 75 years later I decided to become a singer because mum always said I was good so I became one and a year later I was famous and moving here where I saw Rose again and said that my mum was alive and she was here in forks and was her adoptive mum so I came and the rest you know."

I looked down at my mum and smiled and hugged her tighter I heard footsteps running towards the house I reconsigned them footsteps Bella jumped up and ran outside the door The Cullen's behind her Esme tried to come closer Bella looked at her and shock her head she bent down in a crouch and growled a menacing growl shocking The Cullen's then out of the tree line came a man about 17 dark blonde hair spiked up with red eyes. Bella stepped in front of Esme and growled.

"What do you want Daniel?" Daniel lunged at Esme Bella straightened and jumped in the air and collided with Daniel she grabbed his head and twisted and threw him into a tree and grabbed Esme picked her up and put her behind Carlisle then pointed Rose behind Emmett and pointed Alice behind Jasper and Edward they did as told and then Daniel grabbed Bella's shirt and it ripped Bella grabbed his head then threw him away from the Cullen's then she ran at him flipped in the air landed behind him and kicked him in the back Daniel went flying then he ran for Esme he was just about to reach her when Bella grabbed him grabbed his arms and threw him down the driveway and growled her eyes turning black she growled she looked at Daniel.

"What the hell do you want and leave my mother alone before you became a pile of ashes." Daniel looked at Bella

"I want to kill you that's what I want I told you I would get revenge." Bella laughed

"Good luck with that and for your information I never killed Kirstie it was Elizabeth Kristie went for Elizabeth daughter and Ellie couldn't take that and killed her and if you go after Ellie I will kill you so slowly and painfully and if I found out Ellie has one scratch on her from you I will kill you got it Daniel?"

Daniel looked in her eyes and said

"What you going to do I might just go pay her a visit and kill her."

Bella was in front of Daniel in a second and threw him into the side of the house grabbed his throat and threw him into the ground and kicked him and her went 5 ft in the air and Bella jumped and swung him around his head into the tree Bella was just about to go after him again when Bella felt a hand on her shoulder she looked down to see her mum there.

"Bella don't it's not who you are."

Bella's eyes went back to gold and she stopped growling at the sight of her mum she shouted

"Carlisle catch"

then threw her mum back into Carlisle's arm just in time for Daniel to threw her Into the house the hit her around the face then he ran Bella stayed there her mum ran up to her and helped her up Bella turned to look at the house she told them to step away from the house Bella put her hand on the broken mess and it started to fix itself until it was back to normal. Rosalie walked up to Bella and grabbed her and pulled.

"What the hell was that?" Bella sighed

"Ten years ago I was staying with my friend Elizabeth and her mate Tony and their daughter Katie when two nomads came to the area called Daniel and Kirstie. One night Tony and me were out and Kirstie attacked Katie when we arrived to the house Kirstie was fighting with Elizabeth when Kirstie tried to get to Katie I jumped in front and threw her to Elizabeth who killed her and Daniel always thought I was the one who killed his mate so he always try s to find something important to me and use it against me and then kill them he somehow found out about Mother so he went for her. 5 years ago he went for you Rose but I got there before he could but I never have the guts to kill him I would but I know what it's like to lose something you love so I can never do it I always beat him then let him leave. But when he threatened Ellie I lost it she was the one who helped me when I needed it and was always there for me she saved my ass a couple of times to. I became a part of their family I was a sister to Ellie and I was an aunt to Katie I don't like people threatening my family."

Bella looked down at her clothes and sighed her top was wrecked she was just about to ask to borrow a shirt when her phone went.

"Hello"

"Bella don't forget you have a concert in about an hour and a half so hurry up."

"OK ok calm down I'll get ready and be there is it ok if I bring 7 people with me?"

"Yes whatever just hurry up will you!"

"Fine calm down I will be there in a hour bye."

I hung up and looked at The Cullen's.

"I forgot I had a concert tonight but I got you backstage passes if you want to come but we need to leave you can come to my house cause I need to change then you can come in my limo with me."

I didn't wait for answers I ran to my car and got in I looked over at the other side to see Alice getting in I smiled then winked at her then reversed and turned around and zoomed out of the Drive way and onto the road I was going at 230 mph.

"So Alice tell me about yourself."

"Well I don't know anything from my human life I remember waking up outside an asylum. I can see the future but only by peoples decisions I'm the only one in my family without a mate and I love drawing and shopping."

"Well darling I can give you your memories back but they might not be pleasant I will do it later and I will have to take you shopping sometime."

Just then they arrived at to massive gates with the letters I and P on them. Bella loved her house, Bella's house has 123 rooms which covers 56,500 square feet of living space, spans 6 acres of prime Forks real estate. In addition to Bella's 123 rooms it has an indoor skating rink, swimming pool, tennis court, Basketball court, games room, library, a recording room and a bowling alley on the grounds. It has a entire floor of closet space. The grounds have and outdoor swimming pool, Tennis court, American football pitch, football pitch (soccer) a stage, a dirt track as well as garden. Bella loved it Bella pulled her car in the garage next to her Lamborghini 2010 Geneva and Ferrari Enzo Bella jumped out the car and walked out and into the house

"You can look around there's 123 rooms there is an indoor skating rink, swimming pool, tennis court, Basketball court, games room, library, a recording room and a bowling alley on the grounds. It has a entire floor of closet space. The grounds have and outdoor swimming pool, Tennis court, American football pitch, football pitch (soccer) a stage, a dirt track as well as garden. So have a look around but meet me back here in an hour we need to leave then you can use anything and all the human sports cant be broke it has venom in it so no one can brake them so go have fun and I'm going up to the floor with the closet girls your welcome to have a look and yes Emmett you can go In the games room."

Bella started walking up the stairs with Alice, Rose and Esme behind her she went to the top floor and opened the doors and let the girls in.

"If you want anything take it but make sure you show me because some stuff I can't get rid of."

Bella walked over to her chair in the room which has her outfit for tonight on it. Bella had Black skinny jeans on with a red line going down the sides with black and red converse with a red waistcoat and tie and a black shirt. She put on the skinny jeans on then the converse she just took off her torn shirt when she heard two people say 'wow' she turned to see Rosalie, Alice and her mum there looking at her body

"what?"

"wow little sis you have a nice body I mean come on you have a six pack curves in the right places and a d cup I mean that's like yum."

Bella smirked and looked at Alice's dazed face and laughed she waved her hand in front of her face.

"You alight there darling?"

that seemed to snap her out of it she looked down embarrassed Bella just smirked and put on her black shirt, red waistcoat and tie. Bella looked at Alice and took her hand kissed it and pulled her to the recording studio Rose and her mum followed she went in and kissed Alice's cheek

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"Already gone please."

Bella nodded and went and grabbed her guitar and pointed at the sofa for Rose and her mother she sat on the armchair and started playing.

Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die...

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop...

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

It started with the perfect kiss then

We could feel the poison set in

"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone

Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye...

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on,

So I'm already gone

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone

Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye...

I want you to know

It doesn't matter where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on,

So I'm already gone

I smiled at Alice then turned to mother "What song do you want me to sing?"

"Can you sing me the song you wrote for me?"

I nodded and looked at the doorway were the boys where I pointed to the other sofas and they sat down then I started to play the song I wrote for my mum.

My wish- Rascal Flatts

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

I looked up at my mum to see she had tears in her eyes I looked around to see the girls had tears in thier eyes too I looked at mum and smiled and then looked at rose.

"what song do you want?"

"Your gonna miss this" I smiled and looked at mum.

"i wrote this song one time when I remembered every time you said that to me you'll understand when you hear the lyrics."

Your gonna miss this- trace adkins

She was staring out that window, of that SUV

Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18

She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules

Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school

Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you

-Chorus-  
You're gonna miss this

You're gonna want this back

You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast

These Are Some Good Times

So take a good look around

You may not know it now

But you're gonna miss this

Before she knows it she's a brand new bride

In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by

He tells her It's a nice place

She says It'll do for now

Starts talking about babies and buying a house

Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down

-Chorus-  
You're gonna miss this

You're gonna want this back

You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast

These Are Some Good Times

So take a good look around

You may not know it now

But you're gonna miss this

Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater

Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'

One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'

She keeps apologizin'

He says They don't bother me.

I've got 2 babies of my own.

One's 36, one's 23.  
Huh, it's hard to believe, but ...

-Chorus-  
You're gonna miss this

You're gonna want this back

You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast

These Are Some Good Times

So take a good look around

You may not know it now

But you're gonna miss this

You're gonna miss this

Yeah, you're gonna miss this

I smiled when mum laughed

"Yeah when you were little you always wanted to grow up and leave and have your own house and your own rules just so you could stay up later and watch T.V."

I smiled looked at the clock and put my Guitar away.

"We have to go."

Bella lead the way to the limo outside the gates then they all got in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all got out the limo to see screaming fans and paparazzi Bella smiled and signed some fans pictures she was about to walk in the door when a little hand grabbed her jeans she looked own to see a girl about 6 looking up at her she saw her body guards come she waved them off she bent down level with the girl.

"Well hello there cutey what can I do for you?"

she looked up with big innocent eyes and held out her picture and CD Bella smiled and said

"What's your name?"

"Ginny I'm 6."

Bella smiled and wrote a message on the girls picture and signed her CD "Have you got tickets to the show?"

the girl looked like she was going to cry and shook her head.

"No my mummy couldn't afford them and my daddy doesn't live with us." "Well why don't you go get your mummy and you can come in with me backstage?"

They girl screamed and ran to her mum and a middle age women with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over with the girl Bella opened the door for back stage for them. Then looked at The Cullen's and directed them to her room she saw the girl and her mum she walked over.

"You can look around and when they say five minutes go to the front row here are your tickets and backstage passes."

she handed them the tickets and passes the women said

"Thank you for this I couldn't be more grateful."

Bella smiled and ruffled the girls hair and walked to her changing room when she walked in she saw The Cullen's sitting on the sofas suddenly there was a body collided with hers she looked down to see her niece Katie she picked the girl up and swung her around Katie was human and only 10 so that's why Ellie was so protective of her. Bella lifted the girl into her arms and walked over to Rosalie.

"Katie this is Rosalie why don't you sit with her while I go talk to your mad mother before she comes in and bits my head off?"

Katie giggled and nodded Bella handed her to Rosalie.

"Katie this is Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and my mother Esme."

I turned when I heard the door I backed up and held my hands up.

"Isabella Esme Platt why the hell are you 10 minutes late? If I tell you to be here at a time I expect you to be here then! Hurry up we have to do sound check and go over the set list."

The Cullen's where laughing at my scared face.

"Calm down Ellie and I was late because I ran into Daniel and I had to beat his skinny ass for threatening you so like calm down."

The next thing Bella knew she had Ellie hugging her Bella kissed her forehead then stood back and started to get ready.

**Half an hour later**

Bella walked up to Katie kissed her forehead

"Love you Katie and behave!"

then she kissed her mums cheek and rose's then she walked out on stage the fans screaming Bella walked over to the microphone.

"HELLO SEATTLE YOU READY FOR MUSIC?" there was screams for reply Bella nodded to the drummer and began her first song.

Beautiful day- saving Abel

**I started out today  
Thinking 'bout something else  
As you lay beside me  
It was a rude awakening  
As I wiped the sleep from my eyes**

But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
I don't want to see you cry

You started whispering  
This can't be happening  
Cause I don't want to lose my cool  
But was it something I said  
Or something I did  
Ooh, to spark a flame  
But it hurts to see your face  
It hurts to hear you cry  
It hurts to see the look in your eyes

Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Well I don't want to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
But I can't stand to see you cry

The list goes on and on  
There's never enough  
But who is when and when is where  
We've been there it's tough  
But if I've come to far  
It's not far enough  
We'll get there just take your time realize  
Believe in me

Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
And I can't stand to see you cry  
But I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same yea  
Well I can't stand to see you cry

But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Oh I just want to see you smile  
Cause I can take away your pain  
The feelings just the same  
Yea, I just want to see you smile

The list goes on and on 

There was screams from the fans she looked down at the front row and saw The Cullen's, Katie and Ellie and the little girl Ginny.

Nsync- Gone

There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone  
I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change

Was it something I said  
To make you turn away?  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here  
But right now..

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains..

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're...

I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day  
But baby I don't want to

So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do

Yeeaah....

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I Drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....  
Gone

Ohhh...

Oh what'll I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart?  
Baby why don't you see?  
That I need you here with me  
Oohhh...

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

Been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Gone  
You're gone..

But the truth remains  
You're....

Bella sung some more songs until she had none left.

"IM SORRY BUT THAT'S IT FOR TODAY THANK YOU SEATTLE AND GOODNIGHT."

Bella walked off the stage and into her changing room she saw The Cullen come in but she still changed she took off her waistcoat and took off her shirt and tie threw them on the sofa and grabbed a red low cut top and put it on then she pulled her hair up into a ponytail she threw on a hoodie and sunglasses even though it was going to be dark. She walked over to Katie picked her up and kissed her cheek

"want to come to my house for the night?"

Katie nodded while falling asleep on Bella's shoulder she looked over to Ellie and said

"Come to my house she can sleep in her room there."

with that they all left Bella grabbed a hoodie and rapped it around Katie she then lifted her hood up and walked outside with her family behind her there were photos taken but Bella just wanted to get in her limo she sat in and pulled Katie close to her body and wrapped he arms around her and put her head in the crook of her neck. Alice looked at Bella and smiled she could tell Bella was like her mother caring and compassionate Alice pulled out her phone and took a picture Rose looked at her she pointed to Bella. When they arrived Bella lifted Katie up and took her inside and up to her room she has here she put her in her bed and kissed her forehead Katie woke up

"shh Katie go back to sleep."

"Sing me my song please."

phil collins- two words

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace  
Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace  
Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here  
No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

I looked down to see that Katie was not asleep but was almost there Bella laid down next to her

"Do you want to hear the new one I wrote for you?"

she nodded and put her head on my chest I wrapped my arms around her.

Phil Colins- you'll be in my heart

Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here dont you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry

CHORUS:  
'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they cant explain.  
How know your different  
Deep inside us, where not that different at all.

CHORUS:  
And you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more.

Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
(you godda be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.

That your there together 'cos

You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me,  
You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
now and forever more.  
Ooh you'll be in my heart  
(you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart  
(I'll be there)  
Always

Always  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always.  
Just look over your shoulder x3  
I'll be there always.

I looked down to see she had fell asleep I kissed her forehead and lifted her up placed her back down she walked over to the light switch and turned it down and walked out closing the door behind her she smelled the air to found the family in the living room so Bella walked down to the living room she walked over to the sofa and curled up on her mum and rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes Esme runned her fingers through Bella's hair and smiled. Bella looked up at her mum and said

"Mamá te amo, te extrañé tanto me asustaron cuando tuve que salir y estar sola. ¿Puede cantar mi canción para mí por favor?"

(mamma i love you, i missed you so much i was scared when i had to leave and be on my own. Can you sing my song to me please?)

"Yo también te quiero cariño Te extrañé mucho también que nearlly me mata cuando me enteré de tu muerte. por supuesto voy a cantar su canción de amor que amor"

(i love you too darling i missed you a lot too it nearly killed me when i found out you died. of course i will sing your song love you sweetheart)

Bella and Esme always talked in Spanish when her father was home so he couldn't understand.

Through my daughters eyes- Martina Mcbride

In my daughter's eyes  
I am a hero I am strong and wise  
And I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh, It puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
It's hanging on when your heart  
Has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel  
Like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what will be  
And though she'll grow  
And someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see  
How happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've had some stuff happen personal stuff and I couldn't think straight but I'm writing three stories as well as this one the update of Isabella lilly potter and two others. I hope you like it. **

Chapter 5

It has been a week since Bella has come to Forks she has gotten close to The Cullen's. Elizabeth, Tony and Katie decided to stay with Bella along with The Cullen's because she has a huge house. Bella has gotten really close to Alice and she thinks she has feelings for her but she's scared to tell her but what Bella doesn't know is Alice has the same feelings. Alice and Bella were in Bella's Lamborghini 2010 Geneva going to Seattle to go shopping Bella was treating Alice to shopping even through she knew Alice could afford it she was still going to pay they arrived and the paparazzi was there Bella pulled her glasses on got out and opened the door for Alice then held her hand out to help her out even though she wouldn't need it and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the mall while the paparazzi was shouting questions and Bella finally said.

"No I am not going out with Alice where best friends and just please leave me alone."

Then she pulled Alice inside.

"So Alice what's your favourite colour?"

"ok that's random but it's blue yours?"

"I know its random but I'm making conversation mines black or red."

they carried on with conversation and went shopping two hours later they separated to do separate shopping 5 hours after they were in the car on the way back when the got home Bella made the decision to tell Alice about her feelings. She went and put her bags in the closet then walked downstairs to see the news was on it was news reporter on her.

"_Isabella Platt was seen shopping with Alice Cullen today and they looked very much like a couple but Bella said they wasn't but we think otherwise but if we are right then Bella is going to be heart broke when she watches this Paparazzi got a picture of Alice in Victoria streets kissing a girl up against the wall by the underwear."_

Bella didn't want to hear any more she got up and walked outside and slammed the door leaving a shocked Alice a knowing Esme and rose and a confused Emmett. Bella didn't bother getting in a car she grabbed her MV Agusta F4 1100 CC it was her favourite motorbike she jumped on and sped down the drive way and out the gates she drove for three days straight she drove to New York then she drove back the only time she stopped was to get petrol and hunt but that was it she stopped by her record company because they wanted to speak with her about another album and she said give it about a couple of months and she will have it done then she sped all the way back home.

She pulled up into the drive way she walked in and Katie walked up to her but she ignored her and walked upstairs she went to her recording studio. When Esme heard the door slam she knew Bella was back she went to the door to see her walk past Katie, She saw Katie burst into tears Esme walked over to her and hugged her and picked her up and carried her to Bella's recording studio she knocked then entered. Bella was sitting on the sofa with her head buried in her hands she looked up when she smelt her mums sent she saw her niece crying and she felt guilt come over her she got up and walked over to Katie and picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Katie I didn't mean to make you cry I was just upset and I'm not in the best of moods so I didn't want to take it out on you please believe me Katie I love you more then anything."

Katie lifted her head and kissed Bella's cheek.

"I love you too Auntie Bella I forgive you I'll leave you alone if you arnt on the best of moods love you Bells."

Katie grabbed Esme's hand and walked out the door. Bella walked over to the microphone in the small room in the studio and started to sing a song she just thought off.

MIKA- I see you

I'm standing across from you  
I'm dreaming of the things I'd do  
I don't speak, you don't know me at all

For fear of what you might do  
I say nothing  
But stare at you  
And I'm dreaming, I'm tripping over you

Truth be told, my problem's old  
You mean the world to me but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
Why go risking the way that I see you  
That I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you"

Conversation's not me at all  
I'm hesitating, only to fall  
And I'm weighted, I'm hating everyone

Could it be...you feel for me?  
In any possible similarity  
If it's so, how would I know?  
You'll never know me at all...

...But I see you...

"I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do

Truth be told, my problem's old  
You mean the world to me, but you'll never know  
You could be cruel to me  
Why go risking the way that I see you

That I see you...

I'm standing across from you  
I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do

But i see you, but I see you, but I see you...

Bella sighed she heard the buzzer on the gates go off so she ran downstairs to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello who's there?"

"Bella it's Simon open up." she pushed open the gates and walked outside with The Cullen's and The Platt's (Ellie, Tony and Katie took my name.)

The Blue mustang came up the driveway then the doors opened and a man with black spiked hair and golden eyes was holding a little girl at the age of 3 that had caramel hair and heart shaped face with green eyes. The girl ran at Bella screaming.

"MAMMA"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Isabella swung the girl up into her arms and kissed her forehead

"Hello sweetheart why don't you go see Aunt Ellie and she will take you to the kitchen and get you something to eat."

The little girl jumped down and ran to Ellie who took her inside Bella turned to Simon.

"What the hell Simon why is she here its not that I don't want her here she was meant to be on holiday with you for another month!"

"I didn't want to take her in the first place you told me too because you were moving but why should I look after her! I want to spend time with my wife!"

Bella growled and ran at him and grabbed his throat

"Katie go inside."

when she heard Katie go inside she picked Simon up and threw him at his car.

"You should take her because she's your daughter you git! I asked you to take her away so she could spend time with her dad not just her mum! Well if you just want to spend time with your blonde bitch of a whore of a wife go be with her then and say good-bye to your daughter forever Simon!"

I threw him into the trees he got up

"You can't do that Isabella! She's my daughter"

"Yes I can! I'm the one who has raised her I'm the one who put a roof over her head and a pretty damn good one at that and you just said you would rather be with your whore then your own daughter so say good-bye to your daughter Simon Lucas Thompson!"

I grabbed him and threw him in the car and picked up the car and threw him over the gates. Bella growled she felt little arms wrap around her leg she looked down and beamed her daughter was clinging to her leg she swung her up and hugged her she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and carried her inside and over to the sofa in the living room I put her on my lap and she curled up into my arms I put on Dora the explorer she loved that show. While she was watching that mother came in.

"Isabella I think you need to come to the kitchen."

Bella nodded she knew her mum was angry with her she looked down at her daughter

"Amber sweetheart I need to go to the kitchen ok? I love you darling."

Bella lifted her daughter and put her on the red leather sofa and covered her with a blanket then went to the kitchen she hopped onto the counter The Cullen's were starring at her Elizabeth and Tony came and sat next to her.

"Isabella Esme Platt why didn't you tell me i have a granddaughter and how the hell did that happen?" Bella sighed

"Mother i didn't tell you because i was about to tell you when Simon arrived he was meant to have her for another month i asked him to take her away she hardly ever sees him because his always with his whore. It happened because i have a power were you can have some human traits, i wanted a kid and Simon was one of my best friends so he said he will be the father but when i had Amber, Simon started dating Julie and he changed Amber saw him about one day a month i was the one who raised her, i was the one who provided her everything one of the reasons i did become a singer was because i wanted to give her anything she wanted she's not spoiled though she hardly ever wants anything."

I saw Rosalie twitch i smiled.

"Rosalie I can give other people human traits too so at some point I'll give you them."

Rosalie squealed and jumped at me i caught her and hugged her i heard movement and jumped down and walked into the living room to see Amber she was walking towards the DVD cabinet she turned to see Bella looking at her and smiled.

"Mummy can i watch Alvin and the chipmunks 2 please."

Bella smiled and walked over to the shelves and grabbed the DVD and picked up her daughter

"Do you want to go to the cinema room upstairs sweetie?"

she nodded i turned to The Cullen's and The Platt's

"you can come too if you want."

They nodded i walked upstairs and walked to Katie's room and knocked "Katie you want to come watch Alvin and the Chipmunks 2?"

"Yes please Auntie Bella."

We walked upstairs to the Cinema room it was pitch black with Red leather sofas and has a popcorn machine and a slash machine and a flat T.V screen the size of the whole wall and Surround system.

"Dude this is an awesome!"

"Thanks Emmett"

I put Amber on the Sofa and then put the DVD on.

"Amber sweetheart do you want popcorn and a slash? Katie do you if so go get some Katie help Amber do it."

Bella walked over to the sofa and flopped down Amber ran up to Bella and jumped on her stomach Bella laughed and picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"Amber darling I want you to meet someone."

Bella picked up Amber and walked over to Esme

"Amber this is my mother Esme, mum this is my daughter Amber Esme Platt, Amber this is your Nan."

Amber reached out for Esme, Esme reached up and took Amber into her arms Bella went and sat on the sofa and Alice came and sat next to Bella. Bella's body tensed up and Alice noticed Bella hissed out

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend or have you fucked her to much _Alice._"

Alice turned to glare at Bella. Bella turned away she could feel tears enter her eyes she looked over to Alice and she was looking at her so she quickly looked away she saw the movie had started she stood and walked behind Amber

"Honey I'm going out I'm not sure when I will be back. If you need me call me I love you sweetheart."

I kissed her forehead then mums cheek then left. Alice sat there thinking she saw the sadness in Bella's eyes when she was talking and she saw the tears when she was talking about me sleeping with someone. Alice made a snap decision and stood and ran out the room chasing after Bella she just found Bella getting on her motorbike

"BELLA"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_BELLA"_

Bella looked up at Alice

"Bella what you need to understand something i didn't kiss her i was leaning up against the wall waiting for a changing room then suddenly this girl is on me kissing me i was shocked then i heard a camera going of that broke me out of it Bella i pulled away. I don't like her i don't even know her i think she was just someone trying to get on camera. Anyway why do you care so much?"

Bella looked at her the she was in front of Alice she stroked Alice's cheek then leaned in and kissed her Alice stood there shocked Bella pulled away with tears in her eyes and jumped on her bike and left. Alice stood there when she realised Bella kissed her for two whole minutes and Alice just stood there like an idiot and didn't react no wonder Bella left with tears in her eyes with pain going through them.

Bella sped until she reached the forest she got off and picked up her bike and ran to a clearing behind her house she put her bike down and sat in the middle she felt stupid how could she kiss her? She was her best friend and she kissed her Bella stood up and growled really loud and painfully it sounded like the one she let out when she heard about her mum. Rosalie was sitting in the living room with the family when she heard the growl it was the same as 75 years ago Rosalie stood really quickly everyone looked at me.

"That growl was the same 75 years ago when Bella heard about Esme dying and that growl is Bella's so I'm going to see her."

Esme stood and handed Amber to Edward and followed Rose out the door they ran until they reached a clearing they saw Bella's Bike on the floor with 12 smashed trees around it then there was Bella sitting on a rock with her head in her hands. Esme walked over and picked Bella up and placed her on her lap Rose walked over and rested her head on Bella's shoulder which was shaking with sobs.

"What happened baby girl?"

Bella hugged Rose to her.

"I uh umm sort of have feelings for Alice and when i saw her kissing that girl it hurt it hurt a lot so i left i drove all the way to New York and back. When we sat down to watch the movie she sat next to me and i turned the pain into anger and said 'Why aren't you with your girlfriend or have you fucked her to much _Alice._' Then i felt tears enter my eyes so i left i was just about to leave when Alice came out and explained to me that she didn't kiss her and i was filled with so much joy that i made a mistake i kissed her and her face covered in horror so i got on my bike and drove here and smashed 12 trees and i might have smashed my bikes wheels."

They sat there for a couple of hours until it was pitch black Bella put her head in Esme's neck Esme wrapped her arms around her and stood Rose got her Bike and ran back home with Esme behind her they entered the house and everyone saw Esme holding a battered Bella. Bella stands up and lowers her head to the ground and walks up the stairs until she reached her room she walked in and took her clothes of and replaced them with sweat pants and a t-shirt. Bella walked out her room to the room across which was Ambers, Bella walked in and smiled warmly at her sleeping child. Bella walked to her bed and laid next to Amber she wrapped her arms around her sleeping daughter who woke up.

"Shh it's ok darling it's just me."

Amber looked up at Bella with big innocent eyes and whispered

"Mamma sleep with me."

Amber snuggled into bella's side Bella used her human trait's to make her fall asleep with Amber in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella was woken up by someone poking her cheek she opened her eyes to see Amber smiling cheekily at her she smiled and chuckled.

"Morning Baby"

"Morning mamma can i have beans on bread for breakfast please pretty please."

Bella chuckled and picked amber up a good thing about being a vampire and sleeping your hair doesn't get messed up.

"Sure honey lets go do that."

Bella held Amber's head into her neck and ran down stairs and into The kitchen which would be any chiefs dream Bella sat Amber on the seat then went to the bottom of the stairs.

"KATIE! GET UP FOR BREAKFAST! OR YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF."

Bella heard Katie's ten year old feet running down the stairs she smiled when Katie flew herself at Bella. Bella caught her and chuckled and put her on her shoulders and walked in the kitchen and placed her next to Amber just then Elizabeth came in and started to help Bella make breakfast. Bella placed Amber breakfast in front of her and sat opposite her she began to tap a beat on the table then she grabbed a piece of paper and started to write random lyrics down.

'My mind is gone I'm spinnin' around And deep inside My tears I'll drown I'm losing grip What's happening? I stray from love This is how I feel'

'I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry'

I felt someone starring at me i looked up to see Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Ellie starring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Bella shrugged and thought off another line.

'And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry'

I looked up and they were still starring at me. I growled

"What?"

"Nothing"

I sighed looked at Alice then got up kissed Amber's head who was talking to Katie then walked upstairs.

Esme walked over to the sheet Bella left behind and picked it up and said aloud.

"first line says 'My mind is gone I'm spinnin' around And deep inside My tears I'll drown I'm losing grip What's happening? I stray from love This is how I feel' the second line goes 'I'm not the type to get my heart broken I'm not the type to get upset and cry' third line says 'And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry'"

Esme heard a cough she turned to see Bella with a murderous look on her face she walked over took the paper and walked out.

"Baby girl wait"

"No or do you want to read anymore of my private stuff?"

"I was just looking come one don't be mad"

"No mum why? I always respected your privacy and i leave a piece a paper round and what do you do take it! I never did that to you i saved dad from raping you at the age of 6! And this is how you repay me that's low even for you mum."

Esme felt tears enter her eyes Bella turned and walked to her recording studio and left the door open so her mum could hear what she was singing.

Welcome to my life- simple plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Bella walked down the stairs past her mum giving her a murderous glare and up to Edward and grabbed his shirt and pulled him off of Jasper and i pulled him up to the recording studio and shoved him to the piano i had heard him using it a couple times and he was good.

"Can you play this piece while i sing please?"

"Sure"

Rihanna-Cry

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Coz I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never get the whole in love thing  
If someone could say love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

Prehook:  
My mind is gone  
I'm spinnin' around  
And deep inside  
My tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip  
What's happening?  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel

Chorus:  
This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And they cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
coz its hurting me to let it go  
maybe coz we spent so much time  
and I know that it's no more  
I should have never let u hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm so sad to see us apart  
I didn't give it to u on purpose  
Gotta figure out how u stole my heart

Prehook:  
My mind is gone  
I'm spinnin' around  
And deep inside  
My tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip  
What's happening?  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel

Chorus:  
This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And they cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you?  
I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
And after all I tried to do  
To stay away from love with you  
I'm broken-hearted  
I can't let you know  
And I Won't Let It Show  
You won't see me cry

Chorus x3:  
This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And they cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life

I looked up at Edward and smiled i walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Eddie" i grinned cheekily he growled

"You better run _Isabella_."

Bella stood and ran out the door with Edward behind her she ran into the living room were the family was she jumped over the sofa and then over the other one and turned to see Edward right behind her she flipped over his back and ran the way she just came but ran around the circle the sofa's made will the family laughed at us i jumbed over the sofa and hid behind Emmett.

"Come on bella come fight me."

"no way I'm fine right here."

"What did you do Bella?"

"I could eddiekins Eddie"

Bella stood and sat next to Emmett Alice said.

"Bella can w"

Bella talked over her "Rose is my bike done?"

"Yeah it is be careful next time you numb nut."

Bella stuck her tongue out she looked around to see Amber was missing.

"Where's Amber?"

"She's playing with Katie on the ice rink." Bella nodded Alice started again

"Bella ca"

"Emmett you want to play Basketball? Jasper you can join if you want and anyone else who wants too." Bella cut off Alice again

They all went outside to play basketball it was Bella, Jasper and Carlisle vs. Emmett, Edward and Tony. Bella's team was starting Bella had the ball and was dribbling with it Emmett ran at her she grabbed the ball flipped over his back and passed it to Jasper who shot. Bella was wearing her basketball shorts with her sports bra while the boys wore basketball shorts Bella used her power on them so their skin wouldn't sparkle. Bella's team was winning 64- 45. Carlisle threw the ball at Bella who juped in the air and slam dunked it Bella high fived Carlisle.

"Well done old man" Carlisle laughed

Emmett had the ball and started to show off in front of Rose i looked at rose and winked then flipped over Emmett and took the ball of him and dribbled around him and passed it to Carlisle who slammed dunked it i ran up to him and high fived him we just one they gave up.

Carlisle went over to Esme i ran after him and clapped his back.

"Nice game.....dad"

Carlisle beamed i hugged him i looked at mum she had tears in her eyes i hugged her and put my chin on her head.

"I forgive ya mum but just don't do it again and i love you."

"Im sorry and i love you too baby girl."

I kissed hers and Carlisle's cheek then ran to Tony and shoved his shoulder.

"Are you getting old there Brother?"

"Ha ha shut up Bella and you might want to turn around"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Ha ha shut up Bella and you might want to turn around"_

Bella turned and saw Alice there Bella was just about to turn around again when Alice caught her arm and span her around again then kissed her. Bella put her arms around her Alice put her arms around her neck Bella licked her bottom lip asking for entrance Alice opened they battled for dominance. Bella's hands went up her back and put her hands in Alice's short spiky black hair and tugged getting a moan from her i smirked then the kiss became less needy more gentle and passionate. Bella pulled away and rested her forehead on Alice's she slowly opened her eyes to see Alice doing the same they starred in each other's eyes Bella stroked Alice's cheek.

"So what brought this on?"

"When you kissed me yesterday i was shocked so i didn't respond I've been trying to tell you all day but you keep ignoring me!"

Bella smiled sheepishly and wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and pulled her body into hers Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and snuggled into Bella's chest Bella kissed her head and rested her chin on the top of her head.

They stayed there holding each other for half an hour Bella swepped Alice up onto her back winked at her and ran into the house with Alice laughing behind her Bella ran in the door and into the living room laughing everyone was laughing at them Bella grabbed Alice and threw her on the sofa them jumped on next to her she looked at the clock to see it was 8 o'clock Bella kissed Alice then got up and walked upstairs to the bowling area where she saw Amber and Katie playing Bella walked over to them.

"Come on got to go to bed you have school in the morning."

Bella picked Amber up and looked at Katie.

"Please Aunt Bella let me stay up later."

"Of course I'll put Amber to bed then go ask your mum."

"Thank you Auntie Bella"

Bella nodded and kissed her forehead and looked at her daughter who was falling asleep on her shoulder she held her head as she ran vampire speed to Amber's room. She got Amber changed and then Laid her down then laid down next to her.

"Amber darling if you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

"I just want you to love me and be here for me cause I love you mummy."

Bella felt tears well up in her eyes and lent down and kissed her daughter.

"I love you to Amber now go to sleep and i promise you i will always keep that wish."

Bella held Amber until she fell asleep. Then walked downstairs she sat on the sofa and hugged Alice to her.

"Ellie, Katie is still up she wanted to stay up so i said I'll try and talk you into letting her stay up later."

Ellie shook her head at me.

"What was it this time puppy dog eyes or was it Auntie Bella i love you speech?"

Bella laughed and buried her head in Alice's neck.

"Never she just looked at me with innocent eyes which is so not true and said 'please aunt Bella let me stay up later' come on I suck at saying no i can't help it she just so cute."

Everyone laughed Ellie stood and came and smacked my head then started walking to the stairs.

"Hey what was that for?"

"It's a school night you idiot and your letting her stay up later."

"your point is?"

Ellie huffed and carried up the stairs Alice crawled onto Bella's lap were Bella wrapped her arms around her and put her head in her neck and started to kiss up her neck. Alice snuggled back into Bella and sighed and tilted her head further away so Bella could get to her neck. Ellie walked back in the room before she could sit Bella grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

"Come on don't be pissed at me it's not my fault I'm just an awesome aunt anyway I need to speak to you in private."

Ellie nodded and walked to the kitchen Bella kissed Alice then stroked her cheek winked at her then left and walked to the kitchen she jumped up on the counter.

"Ellie your my sister in every way apart from blood except we don't have it anyway I love you and i want you to think about what I'm going to tell you from the sister side as well as my manger's side."

Ellie nodded Bella sighed and looked up into Ellie's golden eyes and said.

"I'm quitting singing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_I'm quitting singing."_

"WHAT!!"

"I'm quitting singing"

Then Bella got up and walked into the living room Ellie ran after her and twirled her around The Cullens all watched.

"You can't do that are you fucking bonkers Isabella!"

Bella growled Tony got up and stood behind Ellie.

"I can do it and i fucking am doing it Elizabeth! You can't stop me i asked you to think about from your sister side not your managers side."

"I have and your fricking nuts!"

Esme got up along with Alice.

"Everyone calm down and tell us what's going on."

"Bella's quitting her singing carer."

Everyone rounded on Bella.

"WHAT"

"SHUT UP YOUR WAKE UP THE KIDS!" Bella hissed out between her teeth.

"I'm quitting it to be with my daughter you can't blame me i have enough money to live for millions of years and i plan to but what i don't get is to spend time with my daughter while she grows up!"

"Why now? Why when you're doing so well?"

"Because when i was putting Amber to sleep i asked her if she can have anything in the world what it would be and she said 'I just want you to love me and be here for me cause I love you mummy' so tell e if you had a three year old daughter and she told you out of anything in the world she only wanted you what would you do hmm? I will do one more album then stop i might do another one later one but I'm not doing anymore concerts i might do charity ones or ones close by but i want to be here for my daughter."

Alice walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek then hugged her.

"I understand do what you have to she's you daughter and you just want to be there for her i get that but you can still be there for her while singing."

"I don't want to miss anything because she hasn't got a dad I know how it feels when you're in school and you've done something really good and your parents aren't there to see it, all you want to do is make them proud of you and they don't come and see anything. Don't get me wrong i know mum was proud of me but dad never was but he was a git i just wanted him or mum to tell me once just once that there proud of me."

Everyone didn't say anything Esme stepped forward and looked Bella in the eye and said.

"I am proud of you i always have been i never knew when we didn't come to school it hurt you so much i never could i was always to bruised to move so i always stayed in but I'm sorry i wasn't there for you I'm proud of everything you have done, everything that you have done for your daughter. If you want to quit I'll stand behind you the whole way just make sure it's the right thing for you and your daughter."

Bella pulled her mum to her and hugged her and Alice.

"I've thought about it and I'm doing it. Ellie can you make a press conference an open one so fans can come after school please?"

"I'll call Maggie to do it"

Bella turned to Emmett

"Emmett you know I love you right?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me

"No whatever it is no"

"So you don't want to be my body guard?"

"Hell yeah that will be awesome"

Bella smirked and looked at Edward who shook his head then Bella looked to Jasper.

"Jazzy will you help Emmett too please?"

"Sure Bells"

Bella smiled and said thanks then held on to Alice and kissed her then Alice licked Bella's lip and Bella opened and meet Alice half way. Bella lifted Alice up and Alice wrapped her legs around her waist. Esme shooed everyone out of the room. Bella lowered Alice down onto the sofa and carried on kissing her Bella brought her hands up to Alice's hair and pulled and got a moan in response Bella loved that moan nearly as much as when Alice is moaning her name. Bella slowed the kiss down then they were just kissing less argent Bella lifted Alice up until she was on her lap and held her too her. They kissed all night until Amber came down and Bella got up to make her breakfast while Amber was eating Bella and Alice went upstairs to Bella's wardrobe and they got changed because a whole floor was Bella's closet Alice shared it with Bella. Bella wear Burberry Brit cropped skinny, Alexis Mabille check shirt, Acne seersucker waistcoat, kamerek white checker-stripe tie. Bella and Alice ran downstairs holding hands when they got to the bottom Amber was there grabbing her dora the explorer backpack Bella walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I will see you when i get back from my press conference you can watch it if you want be good for auntie Ellie ok darling?"

"Ok mummy I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart now we have to go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella grabbed Alice's hand and walked towards Bella's motorbike Bella jumped on with Alice behind her wrapping her arms around Bella. Rose and Emmett got in Em's Jeep, Jasper and Edward got in Eddie's Volvo. Bella lead them all out the garage and they zoomed out of the driveway, Bella was going 225 mph she was going down the road and did a wheelie she grabbed Alice's hand and held it while driving with one hand they all arrived into the school parking lot Bella first entering doing a wheelie then there was Emmett and his Jeep then Edward and his shinny Volvo. Bella helped Alice of then got of herself she lent up against her bike and pulled Alice's back into her as the family circled her.

Bella smelt a lot of perfume she turned to see Lauren and Jessica making their way to her they were in her English and math class they walked over and stood next to Bella.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Why yes you can I was wondering if you would sign my English book?"

"Sure"

Bell unhooked one arm from Alice and took the sharpie and the book and signed the book and handed it back to Lauren. Lauren didn't move.

"Is there anything else i can do for you?"

Lauren flicked her hair over her shoulder and Rose snorted i smirked and looked at Lauren.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me?"

Bella felt Alice stiffen on her body and rapped her arms back around Alice.

"Umm thanks for asking me but i umm have to say no sorry."

Lauren glared then left Jessica looked at me and winked then left.

"Ok I think I'm going to go to the toilets and puke god how much perfume is she wearing."

Everyone laughed at Bella's joke apart from Alice who was just glaring at Lauren. Bella kissed Alice's neck.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Babe jealousy looks good on you."

"I am not jealous"

"Then why are you burning holes into Laurens back?"

Alice just huffed while Bella chuckled.

"Alice babe you wanna go to the dance with me?"

Alice squealed and turned and jumped on Bella who caught her Alice wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed her Bella opened her mouth when Alice asked for entrance. Lauren looked at Alice kissing Bella and glared her face covered in jealousy she vowed to get Bella. The bell went off Bella and Alice broke away Bella swung Alice onto her back and walked to English with Rosalie by her side.

"So Rose can i ask a favour?"

"Sure"

"I was wondering if you could do some work on my old bike I'll help you i just need some help I was wondering if you could help me re build it and help spray paint it and make it go faster. Please I love you Rosie help please"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Bella to see she was pouting.

"Of course I'll help and stop pouting i can't resist pixie pouting let alone you."

Bella smirked and looked up at Alice who was on her back and pecked Alice on the lips. Then turned and walked to English laughing at the shocked faces of the school. Miss Hall looked up at the door when she heard laughs she tried to hide a smile when she saw famous Bella Platt piggy backing Alice while laughing with Rosalie.

"Miss Platt please put Miss Alice down."

Everyone in the class looked up when they heard Bella's name Bella lowered Alice down and kissed her then went and sat on her seat next to Rosalie while Alice sat in front of her everyone even the teacher was looking at Alice and Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The day went pretty much the same and when it was lunch Bella meet Alice outside her drama class and grabbed her hand and swung there hands back and forth while they were talking about clothes and shoes and the dance when they opened the doors to the canteen everyone looked at them but they cared on Bella got a tray and brought both there lunches on one tray and paid while carrying and holding Alice's hand they sat down with Alice on Bella's lap.

"So Bella what colours do you want on your bike?"

"I don't know really because my one outside is black and red maybe black and green or black and pink or white and blue what you think?"

"Umm I like the white and blue but I also like the black and pink."

"Alice what colours do you think my bike me and Rose are do up should be Black and green or black and pink or white and blue?"

"Black and pink or white or blue"

"Emmett?"

"Black and green or white and blue"

"Edward?"

"Same as Emmett"

"Jazzy?"

"Same as Edward"

"So I will have white and blue yeah that sounds awesome so when do you think we can get parts for it?"

"I don't know a week probably."

"Maybe I can get it quicker because I'm famous I can probably pull some strings."

"Yeah that could be good we will need really good parts because you want it to go fast."

"Don't worry about that I'm awesome at making anything go like 300 mph."

"I bet you could make me go 300 mph."

We turned to see Lauren standing there. Bella swallowed.

"I umm argh umm"

Rose laughed at Bella's discomfort Lauren twisted her hair around on her finger. People in the canteen have turned to see what was going on Alice growled low and in warning.

"So do you want to change your mind about the dance?"

"No I don't I'm going with Alice."

"Why don't you ditch Pixie here for me?"

That just got me annoyed Bella stood grabbed Alice's hand and turned to Lauren with her family behind her.

"I don't want to ditch Alice because she's perfect. I don't want to say anything horrid to you because you aren't that bad person but I will if you don't leave me and my girlfriend alone."

"Come on how she is more perfect then me."

"Easy Mallory she perfect in every way she's beautiful she selfless she hot she's awesome she's everything you aren't. Everything about her is real unlike you she has real hair that isn't died she has real boobs not plastic ones and she isn't a whore ever Lauren so you can leave me and Alice alone or I can list everything about her that is perfect and if you have a million years I will be willing to tell you."

Lauren left in a huff Bella turned to Alice to see she had tears in her eyes Bella stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes and lent in and kissed her there were cheers all around the canteen. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck while Bella lifted her in the air spinning her while kissing her. They broke apart Bella leant her forehead onto Alice's and stared into her eye's she wrapped her arms around Alice and held her close then sat down with her on Bella's lap and held her tighter.

"Do you really think I'm perfect or did you just say that?"

"I really do think you are perfect I meant every word I said to Lauren Alice."

The bell went so they stood Bella looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"I'll come get you 10 minutes before the end of class so you can change for the press conference and I'll come get you lot after."

With that Bella put her arm around Alice's shoulder and Alice hugged Bella's middle while they walked to there last lesson maths. Bella walked Alice to her seat which was next to hers and then put her bag down then walk to the teacher Mr. Lucas.

"Sir I need to leave ten minutes earlier along with Alice Cullen please."

"Ok but why is that?"

"I have a press conference sir."

He nodded Bella walked over to her seat and wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder and she put her head on Bella's chest. They sat there until Bella and Alice had to leave Bella put her hand up in the air.

"Yes Miss Platt?"

"I and Alice need to leave now sir."

"Of course of you too go and have a good press conference."

Bella nodded and got her bag along with Alice's and took her hand and walked out the room. They walked towards Jasper's and Emmett's Gym class, they walked onto the fields were the boys whistled they walked over to Coach Clapp.

"Sir Jasper and Emmett need to leave."

"Why is that?"

"I have a press conference and they need to be there their my bodyguard's sir."

"Of course miss."

Coach whistled and the boys gathered around the coach and Alice and Bella.

"Emmett and Jasper you need to go with Miss Platt here."

Emmett and jasper walked up to them they started to walk to the lockers.

"Your suits and Glasses are in your lockers along with shoes meet me back here. Were going get Rosalie and Edward and hurry up."

Bella and Alice walked to Rosalie and Edward's history class Bella knocked on the door and the teacher said 'come In'.

"Sir Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen need to come with me. I have a press conference to go too and there coming and I need to leave."

"Ok Miss Hale Mr Cullen of you go and do your homework."

They nodded and left.

"The boys are changing in the locker room. When we get outside there will no doubt be paparazzi outside don't answer questions just carry on and take no notice what they say they want a rise out of you s watch your temper Rose."

"What's that meant to mean."

Bella leant into Alice's ear and whispered.

"Does she always have to be a dumb blonde?"

Rose smack Bella's head they arrived at the gym and Emmett and Jasper were there in a black suit with black tie and shoes with a white shirt with black glasses. They walked in front of Bella they got to the front doors when the bell went they opened the doors and the paparazzi was there and started taking pictures and shouting questions Bella just tightened her hand on Alice's and kissed her cheek. Bella got on her bike along with Alice Emmett and rose got in his Jeep Edward and Jazzy got in Eddie's Volvo. Emmett left first with Bella in middle with Jasper behind making sure no one can get to Bella. They drove until they got to Seattle's city centre were they went to the middle of Seattle and they got off with Em and Jazzy in front The Paparazzi were there to they made it to the microphones were Em and Jazzy went ever side of Bella with the girls behind her she walked to microphone she could hear the fans along with the paparazzi.

"Hello If you could be quiet I have an announcement to make."

When everyone was quiet she coughed even though she didn't need to.

"Well you all know I moved to Forks to get an education while there I found my mum who I thought was dead when I went to the orphanage but she wasn't so I got close to her family last week my daughter came back from her dads I was talking to my daughter last night and asked her if there's anything in the world you could have what would it be? She answered you I want you to love me and always to be there for me. I decided last night that I am putting my singing carer on hold. I want to be there and see my daughter grow up I want to go see my daughters plays I want to be there for my daughter because I love her more then myself. I will do one more album before I put my carer on hold I am not doing anymore concerts I may do an album every now and then I also may do a charity concert but other then that I'm putting it on hold. I will still be open to see my fans and talk on shows but I want to be there for my daughter."

The paparazzi started shouting questions but Bella turned and nodded at her brothers and grabbed Alice's hand and walked off. Bella walked over to her fans and signed some posters and had pictures taken but then turned and walked away and helped Alice on the motorbike and got on and followed Emmett back to Forks. They just got off there bikes when Bella stiffened.

Bella held her arms around to stop them moving she sniffed the air and growled she ran to the door and into the living room to see Sam Smith sitting on the sofa with Ellie and Esme.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sam what are you doing here!"

"Now honey don't be like that I wanted to come see my girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend Sam we ended it 30 years ago why come back now?"

Sam stood and walked over to Bella she push Alice behind her.

"Come on sweetie didn't you miss me?"

"No"

"Aww that hurt I think I'm going to see your daughter Amber."

Bella caught Sam's arm and squeezed so tight so she couldn't move and she used one of her powers to see memories.

_Sam was babysitting Amber, Ashley and Katie when She Picked up Amber and Katie and took them to bed and then walked over to one year old Ashley and grabbed her neck she started to cry and then she cracked her neck and killed Ashley she heard the doors so she pretended to dry sob and held Ashley to her body._

Bella growled so loud the house shook she picked up Sam by the neck and threw her acroos the room into the T.V then ran at her and kicked her head and ribs then lifted her head and smashed her head over and over it wasn't until Emmett and Jasper grabbed her and Edward and Rose grabbed Sam did she stop.

"Isabella Esme Platt what is the meaning of this?"

Bella growled and turned her desperate and broken eyes towards Ellie and whispered in a broken voice.

"She was the one who killed Ashley two years ago when we went out and I asked her to babysit. SHE KILLED HER!"

Bella's eyes went black and along with Ellie's they both growled along with Tony. Bella broke away from the Boys and the three of them rounded on Sam.

"WHY SAMANTHA WHY?"

Sam didn't answer Bella growled and jumped at her but Emmett caught her again she trashed in his arms Alice and Esme walked in front off her.

"Who's Ashley baby girl?"

"Ashley was my daughter I had twins her name was Ashley Rosalie Platt Ambers identical twin. Me, Ellie and tony went out for a movie and asked Sam to babysit when we got back Ashley was dead Sam said she feel down the stairs and broke her neck which killed her. SHE WAS ONE YEARS OLD GODDAMMIT SAM."

Emmett let Bella go she ran at Sam and threw her out the window and ran jumped and went outside and grabbed her head and lifted her so she would look in her black eyes.

"Why Sam why Ashley what did she do to you?"

"Because Daniel told me too he told me to kill Ashley, Amber and Katie but I only had time to kill Ashley. Daniel's my brother Bella."

Bella growled and grabbed her arms and tour her arms off along with her legs. She smiled at hearing Sam scream she grabbed Sam neck.

"Should I kill you like you killed Ashley?"

She snapped her neck then tour her head off Ellie threw her a match and she set Sam's body alight Bella stepped back and collapsed onto her knees. Alice and Ellie ran up to Bella and brought her to the living room. Bella stood and went to a draw in the room and opened the top one and pulled a picture out she sat next to Alice and Esme and put the picture on the table in the middle. It was Bella holding two baby girls one in a pink dress and one in a blue dress.

"The one in pink is Amber the one in blue is Ashley. I had twins on the November 29th Amber Esme Platt and Ashley Rosalie Platt. They were the best kids in the world they never separated. When Ashley died Amber wouldn't stop crying and Katie kept blaming herself saying she should have saved her. Well me I was the worst I wouldn't talk I wouldn't hunt the smallest things set me off into a rage I was always out the house it wasn't until Ellie told me basically that I was being stupid and I might have lost one child but I haven't lost the other one so that is one of the many reasons I'm very very protective of Amber and Katie. I never told people about her because I was ashamed that I didn't protect my daughter I wasn't a good mother to Amber and Ashley and I was ashamed that I let a murder into my house and I was ashamed I never gave Ashley the chance to live."

At the end Bella had her head down with tears going down her cheeks Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and pulled her head into her chest and she held Bella's sobbing form. Ellie was crying into Tony's arms while he had his head into her hair with his shoulders shaking.

"Mama?"

Bella looked up to see Amber with her fingers wrapped around Katie's hand with her teddy in the other one Bella kissed Alice's cheek wiped her face and then ran at Amber and picked her up and hugged her to her.

"Mama I want Ashley I Miss Ashley mum."

"I know honey so do I but Ashley's in a better place right now. I love you Amber."

Bella carried Amber over to her seat next to Alice and Bella leaned into Alice.

"Bella why did you name her Ashley Rosalie Platt?"

"Well I named Amber and Ashley because I liked them names and I have two friends who are twins that I saved from rape, abuse and murder by their father and their names were Amber and Ashley they died 5 years ago saving my life and in their memory I named my daughters after them. There middle names Esme for my mum and Rosalie for there godmother and there aunt. Platt because well it was my mum's maiden name and well I didn't want to give them my git of a father's name to them."

"Bella did you just say I'm there godmother?"

"Oh yeah Rose will you be my kids godmother?"

Rose jumped at Bella and hugged her then sat back down.

"Of course I will."

Bella sat up straight and handed Amber to Esme then grabbed Alice placed her on Bella's lap then Esme gave Amber to Alice who held her while Bella held Alice. Esme jumped up grabbed her camera and took pictures.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Its been a week since the incident with Sam and a week since Bella quit Singing. Paparazzi followed her everywhere it was now Friday the day of the dance. Alice was wearing Pink Asymmetrical Ruffle Dress, Preen. Fitted pink dress with draped fabric to cinch the waist and flatter the figure. Asymmetrical ruffle shoulder. Bella is wearing shirle - Super Skinny Jeans, Seasonal Pink Slim Fit Cassis Women's Shirt - Button Cuff, Jacquard dot waistcoat with silk insert, six buttons, two pockets, lined interior and strap, with a black and pink striped skinny tie. Bella rolled up her sleeves done up the buttons on the waistcoat and put on her bracelet she got from Alice it was gold with two hearts over each other, she also had her necklace from her mum on she's straightened her caramel hair. Bella walked out her room and downstairs were the men was waiting.

Emmett was wearing a tux with a red shirt and black tie, Jasper was wearing a tux with a blue shirt and black tie and Edward was wearing a tux and a dark blue shirt with a light blue tie. Ellie and Tony had taken the kids out for a movie and dinner while Carlisle and Esme had gone out to watch a Shakespeare play. Bella was just finishing putting on her black and pink converse when She heard footsteps on the stairs she looked up to see Rosalie walking down in a red Ruffle Insert Solid Dress, Preen. She was stunning with her blonde hair going down her back she had on red high heels. Emmett walked forward and took her hand but Bella didn't pay attention when she heard the stairs again.

Bella looked up and stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs she looked up what she saw was perfect. Alice was wearing a Pink Asymmetrical Ruffle Dress, Preen and it fit her body perfectly and she straightened her hair so it wasn't in her normal spiky hair do she was wearing Rose Wine Elastic Fergie Deception 4 inch heels. Bella's eyes blackened a bit with lust she held her hand out for Alice who took it Bella twirled her around looking at the dress she pulled her closer so her body was flush with hers. Bella lent forward and kissed her while holding her face in her hands. They pulled away and Bella held Alice's hand while twirling her while Alice giggled to the limo which Bella owned but she upgraded it she painted a red stripe down each side and a red dragon on top of the Black limos roof. Bella opened the door for Alice and then climbed in after her she sat down on of the red leather seats Alice come and sat on her lap with her head on her shoulder she held Alice to her. They arrived at the school and made there way to the hall with Alice's hand in hers they walked in and by the doors was a women sitting on a desk with the tickets. They all walked up.

"Miss can I have 6 tickets please?"

She nodded and handed her the tickets.

"That will be £12 please."

Bella pulled out her wallet and handed her £50.

"Miss this is £50 I asked for £12 I cant take this."

"Yeah you can I don't need it"

Bella turned and handed the guys there tickets then they all walked into the noisy room there was banners everywhere and the was table's with seats around the edges with a dance floor in the middle which had a disco ball at the top with neon lights going everywhere they had a stage which had a DJ it was a crap dance but they were going to make the most of it. Bella twirled Alice to the middle of the dance floor her family following her when they got to a spot she dipped Alice. A fast song came on and Bella turned Alice around so her back was to her and pulled her hips into hers and grounded into hers she put her mouth on her neck she heard Alice moan and smirked.

"Like that do you?"

"yess"

Bella grounded her hips into hers then pulled away she got a whimper from Alice she turned her around and kissed her the she twisted her. They danced for about an hour Bella had undone her waist coat by that time suddenly there was a light on them laughing and dancing Bella turned and looked at the DJ.

"Isabella Platt why don't you come sings a couple of songs for us?"

Bella looked at Alice who nodded she kissed her then walked towards the stage while everyone was cheering Bella took the microphone and walked to the middle of the stage

"Hey so I'm going to sing my song I first wrote when I started singing it's called 'Don't let me get me'."

PINK- Don't Let Me Get Me

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Alice was watching Bella sing with a smile when she felt someone tap her shoulder she tuned to see Lauren.

"Alice can I speak with you outside?"

"Sure"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice and Lauren walked outside Lauren looked at Alice in disgust.

"You do know the only reason she's going out with you is because she's desperate and wants to sleep with you. Along with you're the only single Cullen and she wants to be near her mum right?"

Alice looked at Lauren with tears in her eyes Alice had always thought of those questions and Lauren saying them out loud made her fall to her knees and sob.

Bella watched Alice walk out with Lauren she was just about to sing again when she heard Alice's sobs she threw the mic at the DJ and ran out the door shouting Alice's name when she ran outside across the parking lot was Alice on the floor sobbing the whole school followed Bella out the Hall her family trying to get to her. Bella ran across the parking lot at a fast human run and reached down and hugged Alice to her.

"What's the matter Alice?"

"Lauren said you do know the only reason she's going out with you is because she's desperate and wants to sleep with you. Along with you're the only single Cullen and she wants to be near her mum right?" Is it true Bella?"

Everyone was looking at the conversation between Bella and Alice and Rose and the rest was trying to get through. Bella grabbed Alice's face and turned it towards her she looked into her eyes.

"Mary Alice Brandon don't ever think what that whore told you was true I'm not using you I'm not desperate and I wouldn't do that to anyone. Alice you mean everything to me more than my life I would kill myself before anyone could hurt you or my daughter you two are my everything I didn't want to tell you like this but Alice I love you I wouldn't Betray you because I love you."

Alice looked at Bella and searched her eyes until she realized she wasn't lying and she leant forward and kissed her then leant her forehead on Bella's.

"I love you too."

Just then rose and the family arrived Bella got up and helped Alice up then pushed her towards Rose and rounded on Lauren she was glaring her face looked murderous.

"Mallory explain NOW!"

"I uhh umm was umm look I like you Bella I like you a lot and I was trying to brake you and Alice up I'm sorry."

Bella was just about to punch her when someone grabbed her hand she looked to see Alice she lowered her hand and softened her face. She looked at Lauren and walked towards her and stuck out her hand.

"If you stop trying to brake me and Alice up I think we should start again."

Lauren grabbed Bella's hand and shook it.

"I promise and yeah let's start again."

Just then the principle took over.

"Let's all go back inside."

Everyone went back inside and Bella hugged Alice to her then pulled her close and walked back inside the DJ threw the microphone back at Bella she caught it kissed Alice then walked up.

"Alright the last couple of nights I have been writing a song and I wouldn't let anyone hear it I'm going to sing it know and this song is for Alice and its called 'When you say nothing at all'." Bella looked Alice in the eyes when she began to sing with her guitar.

When you say nothing at all- Ronan Keating

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh )  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never defy  
What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face let me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all oh

Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(The smile on your face)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(The truth in your eyes)  
(The touch of your hand)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all  
(Let me know that you need me)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)

Bella heard clapping she sang it all while looking in Alice's eyes Alice ran to her and kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"That was perfect thank you."

Bella smiled then let Alice go.

"So let me think of a song does anyone have a suggestion?"

Everyone started to shout she looked at Jasper when he shouted.

"Too Many Words"

"Ok I'm going to sing Too Many Words."

Sick Puppies- Too Many Words

I've tried to balance these lives that we are living  
You always feel justified but you never feel forgiving  
I woke up one morning to find myself wrapped in the things I swore I'd never touch.  
And here I am again trying to save what's left of you and I  
So why aren't you satisfied?

I reached out, fell short  
Now you're hurt, too many words  
Breaking the silence  
I felt it, bled it, screamed it,  
It only gets worse  
And it kills me what's in me's too angry for us to survive  
I used too many words tonight

I tried to get it right  
But I was just wastin' my time  
'cause you never compromised when it came to our lives  
We struggle and fall apart we build it back to static start  
The endless accusations I can't believe we made it this far.

I reached out, fell short  
Now you're hurt, too many words  
Breaking the silence  
I felt it, bled it, screamed it,  
It only gets worse  
And it kills me what's in me's too angry for us to survive  
I used too many words tonight

Waking alone tomorrow  
Has gotta be better than this

I reached out, fell short  
Now you're hurt, too many words  
Breaking the silence  
I felt it, bled it, screamed it,  
It only gets worse  
I used too many words tonight  
Too many words  
Too many words  
Too many words  
Too many words

Bella gave the microphone back to the DJ and went and danced with Alice again she held her tight and dance she didn't let Alice out her sight the rest of the night and she was always 5ft away from her. About 2 o'clock in the morning they left and went to Bella's limo were her driver was waiting watching T.V. They all sat in the back talking apart from Alice and Bella who was kissing. They kissed the whole way back home they all got out the Limo Everyone went and got changed Bella put on sweatpants and a tank top while Alice put on sweatpants and Bella's shirt from the dance Rose put on jeans with a red top all the boys just put on surfing shorts while Jasper put on a Basketball top to hide his scars. Bella walked over to Jasper.

"Take you top off I want to try something."

He looked at her like she was nuts but did it anyway.

"One of my powers is to fix, repair and heal things I got it because when I was human I was always repairing things so I want to see if they work on your scares."

She reached out and touched on his chest and closed her eyes and concentrated on healing the scare she frowned her brow and put more power into it she didn't open her eyes until she heard a gasp she opened her eyes. To see that the scar she touched had disappeared she touched another one and another until they had all disappeared from his chest. She kneeled down in front of him and started with the ones on his arms. Bella went on for an hour until every scars on his body disappeared Bella knew Jasper hated them. That's how Esme, Carlisle, Ellie, Tony, Amber and Katie found Bella when they arrived healing all his scars. She got up and collapsed next to Alice that had drained her of power. Jasper was starring at his chest were his scars used to be. Carlisle looked at his step daughter and asked.

"Bella how did you do that?"

"Well I have 6 powers one is to Heal, Fix and repair things which I used on jasper, one is to see your every memory ones you remember and don't your every thought I can make memories and delete memories, another it's a little like Alice's it's like I feel that something bad is going to happen and if I concentrate on the bad feeling I can have a vision of sorts which shows me what is going to happen and when my eyes go grey and cloudy when that happens, another is to control anyone and anything, another is I can make any human traits come to me or someone else foe example have kids, eat and drink and sleep, my last one is I have no blood lust and I can help lower peoples blood lust but not get rid of it so I would be like Carlisle's but I don't have blood lust never have."

Everyone was looking at Bella in shock Amber ran at her mum and jumped on her lap Bella hugged her. Bella looked at everyone and smiled she looked at Jasper and walked over after placing Amber on Alice's lap. She put her hands on his temples and closed her eyes and thought about her blood lust power and pushed it she could feel it coming up threw her body and threw her arms and out her fingers until it disappeared.

"There you have the same control as Carlisle so no need to stay away from the kids."

Bella walked over to Emmett and put her fingers on his temple and used the blood lust power and giving him taste buds for food and drink but he will still need blood but just not as much.

"You have same control and now have taste buds you can eat and drink but you still need blood but just not as much because I know you like bear."

Bella walked over to Rose and kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes and held her hands in hers.

"Rosie I want to give you a chance to have a child or more but I want to wait until we leave this place I just have a bad feeling about if I give it to you know it will die I don't want my niece to die I can't find out why it will die because I need to use my power to give you a kid first but I don't want to hurt you or your un born child please rose I can't stand knowing I gave you a chance and you lost the baby I promise on my life that when the bad feeling goes away I will give you a child or two but please Rose don't make me do it."

Rose looked like she was going to cry Bella pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"It's ok Bella I understand I don't want the baby to die ever but thank you anyway."

Bella lent up and kissed her forehead, then backed away and went over to Alice.

"I'll do the rest later or I'm going to seriously die from exhaustion."

Bella looked at Alice to see she had her arms around her chest and her head buried in her knees which she had brought up to her chest with a sad expression on her face. Bella wrapped her arms around her and put her on her lap she grabbed Alice's chin and made her look at Bella.

"Alice honey I know you want to know what your past is I promise that tomorrow I will look and put the memories in your head. But have you ever wondered if it's best not knowing?"

"Thank you but i want to know i want to know what my parents looked like and i want to know if i have a brother or a sister."

Alice broke down sobbing on Bella's lap while her family looked at her with sad expression. Alice grabbed Bella's shirt into tight balls and sobbed into her shoulder Bella wrapped her arms around Alice and held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Alice baby its ok I will give you your memories back i was just asking i would do anything for you baby. Darling Shh it's ok Shh I'm here and I'll give you your memories Shh I love you Alice baby come on baby stop crying Shh it all be ok."

Bella kissed Alice's head and held her tighter and whispered confronting words into her ear. When Alice stopped sobbing Bella lifted her chin to look in her eyes and whispered in a loving voice.

"Ali baby I love you ok and I'll give you your memories tomorrow i swear when we get back from school I'll give them to you but I can't right know my energy level is low."

Bella kissed Alice on the lips then on the cheek and forehead. Bella looked up to see everyone looking at her and Alice. Bella looked around the room and noticed Amber was up talking with Katie it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

"So someone want to tell me why my three year old daughter is up at 3 in the morning?"

No one answered Ellie got up picked Amber and Katie up and took them to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella was lying on the sofa in the living room with Alice laying half on her half on the sofa she had the front of her body on Bella's chest and her head on Bella's chest. Bella had her hand running up and down Alice's arm while watching America's next top model.

Amber was upstairs with Katie in the indoor swimming pool Amber wasn't a good swimmer but she could survive. Katie was an excellent swimmer she was pushing the float around while Amber stood and surfed on the float.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap while he played his PSP and she was watching America's next top model with Alice and Bella. Rosalie stood and grabbed a motorbike magazine. Rose and Bella had started Bella's bike they had pulled the old one apart and looked at what parts they needed then ordered them they should arrive soon.

Jasper had Edward tucked into his side tacking in the calm emotions of the family he liked it when people were calm. Edward was sitting there reading people's minds he liked reading Bella's mind because she hardly ever let him. Edward turned to his gorgeous husband and kissed his cheek then began watching T.V with the girls.

Esme was sitting on Carlisle's lap on the sofa in Bella's living room. Carlisle was reading a medical book while wrapping his arms around Esme he loved his wife and his children so much. Esme was leaning against Carlisle chest while watching her children she watched as Edward kissed Jasper's cheek and Emmett held Rosalie closer and Bella ran her hand up and down Alice's body and then Alice turn her head and kissed Bella. Esme loved her children and grandchild she was proud of her blood daughter of all she has done and all she has achieved and how she had saved me from rape loads of times i loved Bella a lot.

Tony sat on the floor by Bella but more closer to the stairs so he was close to his daughter. Tony was really grateful when Bella said she would use her power so he and Ellie can have a kid. Ellie was about 5 ft 5 with long black hair down to mid back she had curves in the right places and had golden eyes. Tony was a well built man he wasn't as big as Emmett but was nearly the same he had dirty blonde hair and was 6ft 5.

Bella looked down at Alice and smiled she kissed her forehead and stroked her arm then with her other arm she rubbed her hand over Alice's stomach then brought it round over her hip and down her back to her bum and Bella squeezed. Alice snapped her head up and looked in Bella's golden eyes which were full of love and lent forward and kissed her then pulled back and laid her head on her chest.

Bella smiled but the smile soon faded when she got a bad feeling she leapt forward making Alice jump everyone looked at her eyes went misted Alice looked at Tony.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's having a bad feeling and concentrating."

Alice moved to be in front of Bella and rubbed her hand up and down her cheek.

Bella snapped out of it and looked at Tony and whispered.

"Ellie"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tony leapt forward and looked at Bella and spoke in a frightened voice that he hardly ever used.

"What happened to Ellie? And what do you mean Ellie?"

"Tony go get Katie Mum go get Amber NOW!"

Tony and Esme ran up the stairs and into the swimming pool room.

"Katie Amber get out NOW Ellie's in trouble you need to come downstairs."

Katie and Amber got out and wrapped a towel around them Esme and Tony ran forward grabbed them and ran downstairs and into the living room.

Upon seeing her daughter Bella calmed down and stood holding Alice's hand who was rubbing calming circles on her hand.

"Edward and Emmett your coming with me, Tony, Carlisle and Jasper stay here and don't leave kept the girls safe. Edward you're the fastest out of your family and Emmett the strongest, Jasper you're good at fighting so you need to stay. Tony if where not back in half an hour put the protections on this house you now were they are and keep them safe."

"Bella it's my mate I'm coming."

"NO you're not Tony she's my sister and if you go you won't think straight i don't care what you think you're staying goddamit Tony!"

Tony nodded Bella looked at her daughter who was now in Alice's arms Bella walked over and kissed Amber's forehead then kissed Alice's lips. She broke away and nodded to the boys then ran out the door.

Bella ran down the driveway and jumped the gate and ran to the forest. Ellie went hunting because she hasn't gone in ages and wanted to go on her own.

"Edward sprint as fast as you can north for 50 miles then turn right 10 miles then you will find a clearing Ellie will be there but she won't be alone she will have 3 people surrounding her run and attack the black one go!"

Edward ran out of sight Bella and Emmett were the same speed so they ran. Edward reached the clearing and 3 seconds later so did Bella and Emmett." Emmett take the two blondes and I'll take the ginger then Edward take Ellie and run."

They nodded and we attacked Edward who was fighting a man with olive skin who i found out was Laurent. Edward threw him into a tree and Laurent held his hands up and turned and ran Edward ran to Ellie and looked at her she looked like she had a broken leg and that was hard for a vampire and she had a bite mark and a scratch down her face by finger nails. Edward picked her up and looked at Bella she screamed at him in his head. "GO" so he ran as fast as he could to the house he jumped over the fence and ran to the door he burst the door open and ran to the living room and Tony ran over to his wife and Edward and picked her up and ran her to the seat.

Bella ran to the ginger who she knew was Victoria she hit her around the face and kicked her stomach Victoria went flying but she turned and ran at Bella she punched Bella's face and scratched down it leaving three massive lines down her face then she dragged it down her chest ripping Bella's shirt. Bella screamed out in pain then kicked Victoria across the clearing she heard someone's vampire arms being pulled off Bella turned and saw it was James getting his arms pulled off by Emmett.

Victoria screamed Bella looked at her and dived at her she took her into a tree and started punching her in the face she could feel venom pouring out her cuts. Victoria scratched her nails carrying on from the last on Bella screamed and punched Victoria and scratched her hand diagonally down Victoria's face. Victoria punched her Bella went back Victoria got up and looked at the burnt body of her mate screamed and turned and ran.

Emmett finished off James after Daniel took off when Emmett punched him and nearly took his arm off. Emmett burnt James and turned when she heard Bella scream. Bella was laying there her shirt ripped open and a finger mark scratch down her face all the way down her chest down the her waist band of her trousers. Emmett ran over to Bella and picked her up Bella screamed out.

"Shh it's ok Bella I'm just going to take you home to your mate and daughter."

Bella whimpered Emmett held her tight to his body and ran as fast as her could to the house when he made a sharp turn Bella would scream out. Emmett made it to the gates and jumped over he ran to the broken door and threw it he ran to the living room he made a sharp turn and Bella screamed bloody murder.

Everyone's head snapped their heads up when they heard Bella scream Alice ran over to Bella and took her to the sofa and lowered her down. Carlisle ran to Bella and started checking Bella he cleaned up the venom. Amber ran over to her mum with tears in her eyes she climbed onto the sofa and curled up into Bella's good side. Alice was going to take Amber off when Bella wrapped and arm around Amber and opened her eyes.

"Bella sweetheart are you ok darling?"

Bella looked into Alice's loving caring worrying eyes and smiled she brought up her arm by her hurt side and cupped Alice's cheek. Alice leant in to Bella's hand and kissed the hand, Bella looked down at her neck and chest she saw three marks of three nails going down her chest to her waist line. Bella took her hand off of Alice's cheek and her hand began to shake as three fingers went down her face down her neck and down her chest she had a massive scare all the way down her right side of her body.

Alice lent down and kissed Bella's scars all the way down to her waistband. Bella sat up whimpering she heard a sob she turned her head to look at her mum sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder looking at Bella. Bella stood with the help of Alice and walked over to her mum she grabbed her into a hug and held her shaking form.

"It's ok mum I'm alright It's just a scar."

Esme looked at Bella's face she had three nail marks going down her face from the crown down her right cheek over her jaw down her neck and along her chest down to her waist band. Esme lifted a shaky hand up to her face she stroked her cheek were the scar was Bella had tears in her eyes and Esme knew she was keeping them in to be strong for her daughter and her mate.

Bella kissed her mum on the cheek then looked down at Ellie who had a scar down her face. She had Katie who was asleep on her chest and Tony sitting by her feet holding her hand. Bella walked over and knelt in front of Ellie.

"Hey, how you doing? Did they do anything to you?"

"Im fine Bells they didn't do much Victoria just got angry and scratched my face but what happened to you?"

Bella kissed Ellie's forehead then put her hand on Ellie's scar and concentrate on healing it was hard and energy draining. Bella concentrated harder she whimpered when she felt more energy leave.

"Bella stop it's ok don't hurt yourself."

Bella just concentrated more the edges began to heal she closed her eyes and growled but then concentrated and it was done she slummed back but Alice caught her and held her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella was sitting outside on top of the American football post in the rain she was avoiding everyone because she was self conscious about her scar. She could get rid of Ellie's but she couldn't get rid of hers it was too deep. She didn't want to face Alice because she was scared Alice wouldn't want her anymore and that would kill her.

Alice was in the living room worrying about Bella when Edward shook his head.

"Bella's thinking that you wouldn't want her anymore because she's self conscious of her scar."

Alice sighed got up and walked outside thinking about her clothes getting wrecked in the rain she heard Edward laughing. Alice ran over to Bella and jumped up next to her and hugged her.

"Bella never think i would leave you because of your scar. I love you more than anything your scar just means that you were in battle."

Bella turned to Alice and kissed her she loved the feel of Alice's lips on hers she could sit here forever and kiss her.

They broke away and Bella pulled Alice into her arms and jumped down them intertwining their fingers and walked inside with Alice skipping in her dance like walk with Bella smiling.

They walked inside and walked to the kitchen and Bella lifted Alice up on the cabinet and walked into her legs they were now the same height. Bella leant forward and kissed her Alice reacted with the same amount of lust. They stood there battling for dominance Bella pulled Alice closer by pulling her hips closer to hers Alice moaned. Bella broke the kiss and started kissing down Alice's neck they were broken out of there lust haze when Esme cleared her throat.

Bella pulled away and smiled at her mum she picked Alice up by the ass and put her on her back and walked to the sofa. Bella had hunted last night no one was aloud out the house unless another vampire was with them so everyone was home. Bella sat opposite Alice holding both off her hands looked into her eyes.

"Alice i promised i would give you your memories back so I'm going to give you them back. I will look through your past and you will see what i see ok?"

Alice squealed and kissed Bella then began bouncing in her seat.

Bella smiled at her hyper sexy girlfriend.

Bella concentrated on her power for memories and used it she pushed it into Alice's eyes she saw her eyes threw Alice's go cloudy.

Bella saw Alice's birth she saw a women who looked like Alice but had brown hair and blue eyes and he saw a man with black spiky hair with brown eyes. They saw Alice grow up they found out the man was called Thomas Brandon and the women was called Mary Brandon. When Mary Alice Brandon was three she had a little sister called Catherin Brandon. When Alice was 5 she started seeing the future she didn't tell anyone until she saw her father about to die so she told her mum but she didn't believe her but when it happened they sent her to and asylum at the age of 7. Her parents pretended she died her sister came and saw her couple of times then stopped. They saw the people there abuse her by shocking her and would hit her and torment her when she reached 11 people started to rape her. Alice used to cry herself to sleep until she was 13 and just sat there staring at the wall they would starve her for a couple of days then feed her one piece of stale bread. They saw a man called Stephen who was a vampire come and work there when she was 16 and he helped her and feed her and stopped the raping but couldn't stop the abuse he started putting life back in Alice. When Alice was 18 a blonde haired man started stalking her and it wasn't until Stephen went and came got Alice ran from the asylum changed her. They saw James kill Stephen then vow he would kill Alice. Then Alice wake up and have visions of Jasper and The Cullens.

Bella pulled out her mind and she reached over and pulled Alice to her while Alice held onto her shirt as if her life depended on it and sobbed into her shoulder. Bella rocked Alice back and forward whispering soft words into her ear she noticed the family had came down. Bella kept holding Alice while rocking her and kissing her forehead and saying comforting words. Three hours later Alice Calmed down and held onto Bella she pulled back to see Bella's eyes were black with anger, worry and fear.

Bella looked down at Alice and said in a husky voice.

"I'm sorry Alice if i knew you went through that i wouldn't have showed you but i am glad i did because i have an idea why James, Daniel, Victoria and Laurent attacked us."

"Why?"

"Alice when she was human James played his game on her because a vampire was protecting her while she was in an asylum he wanted to get to Alice and suck her dry so when the vampire changed her he vowed to kill her. James and Daniel got together and came for us Daniel wants me and Ellie and James wanted Alice Victoria also wants me. But James is now out of it as Emmett killed him Victoria will want revenge from Alice and me. So i recon they will attack one of us when we aren't ready."

Bella held Alice tighter when she thought off someone wanting Alice she got an idea she grabbed Alice and walked over to Jasper put her down grabbed her phone and walked outside over to the football pitch (soccer) so now one would hear the convocation.

She dialled a number she wished she wouldn't have to again.

"Hello"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_Hello"_

"Hello Simon i need you to come here and protect Amber some people are after Amber and me and my family i need Amber to have at least one parent please."

"Bella i would like to say sorry i realised that my wife was controlling me i snapped out of it when you said i couldn't see my daughter again i will be there in about 5 minutes."

"It's ok and come straight in the gates will open."

We hung up and Bella walked back inside to her daughter and hugged her to her.

"I have a surprise for you darling."

"What is it mama?"

"You will have to what and see."

Amber nodded and buried her head in Bella's neck. Bella looked at Alice with love and hidden pain in her eyes. She heard a car come up and went over to the now fixed door and opened the door and put Amber down and told her to go to nanny.

Simon come over to her she put a finger to her lips and he nodded they walked inside and Bella shouted out.

"Amber you ready?"

"Yes mama"

Bella and Simon walked into the living room much to The Cullens surprise.

"DADDY"

Amber ran at Simon and he picked her up and began talking to her Bella snuck away and went upstairs and crept into her room and wrote a letter to Alice, Amber and her mum.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have always been proud to call you mum i was always a mamma's girl i didn't mind growing up fast if it meant protecting you i would do it over and over again. I love you with every fibre in my body I am so glad to know that you loved me and was proud of me. Mum i now this will be hard on you but I need to protect my family I need to know my daughter grew up without someone trying to kill her. I want Alice to life forever i want her to be happy with some who hasn't got ghosts in the closet i want her to be happy with someone isn't scared down her right side of her face. I want Ellie to live watching her daughter grow up i want my niece to have a great life knowing her Aunt sacrificed herself so she can life. I want to sacrifice myself if it meant you can live mum. I Love you Mummy more than my life as you can tell._

_Love your daughter Isabella Esme Platt_

Bella placed the letter in an envelope with Esme's name on it then began her daughter's one.

_Dear Amber my darling daughter,_

_I love you Amber so much I want you too now I'm so proud of you I wouldn't want a anymore perfect daughter. Amber i am willingly giving up my life for you because I love you more than my life. Amber i want you to live your life and grow up and marry a great man or women ever one i will be proud of you. I want you to grow and have kids and if you want get changed but if not no one will force you. Amber I will be proud of you no matter what you could never do something to upset me. I love you._

_Lots of love your very proud mother Bella xxxx_

Bella felt her eyes sting she put it in an envelope and put Amber's name on it.

_Dear My darling Alice, _

_I love you so much Alice but I have to do this i want my daughter to grow up get married and have kids. I want you to take my side of custardy on Amber i want you to be her mum. I want you to be happy Alice you deserve someone better than me you always did Alice you deserve someone who isn't scared and who well isn't me. I want you to be happy Alice move on and love someone who deserves you. I will always love you Ali with everything i am I love you._

_Lots of love in me Isabella Esme Platt xoxoxo_

Bella put the letter with Alice's name on it and let out a whimper. Bella went to her draw and picked out four pictures one of Bella, Alice and Amber, one of the whole family, one of Bella, Ashley and Amber and the last one of Bella and her mum. Bella put them in her pocket then jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

Esme noticed Bella wasn't downstairs so she went upstairs to her room and saw three letters she picked up her one and read it she broke into sobs then ran downstairs.

"SHUT UP!" everyone did and turned to the sobbing Esme.

"Bella's gone."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_Bella's gone."_

Alice stood and ran to Esme and hugged her.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I noticed she wasn't downstairs so i went upstairs and i saw three letters 1 for me one for Alice and one for Amber mine said.

"_Dear Mother,_

_I have always been proud to call you mum i was always a mamma's girl i didn't mind growing up fast if it meant protecting you i would do it over and over again. I love you with every fibre in my body I am so glad to know that you loved me and was proud of me. Mum i now this will be hard on you but I need to protect my family I need to know my daughter grew up without someone trying to kill her. I want Alice to life forever i want her to be happy with some who hasn't got ghosts in the closet i want her to be happy with someone isn't scared down her right side of her face. I want Ellie to live watching her daughter grow up i want my niece to have a great life knowing her Aunt sacrificed herself so she can life. I want to sacrifice myself if it meant you can live mum. I Love you Mummy more than my life as you can tell._

_Love your daughter Isabella Esme Platt"_

Alice broke down along with the girls Esme handed Alice hers.

Alice read the letter and fell to her knees sobbing how could she think she didn't deserve her? I love her.

Alice opened her mouth and read hers aloud.

"_Dear My darling Alice, _

_I love you so much Alice but I have to do this i want my daughter to grow up get married and have kids. I want you to take my side of custardy on Amber i want you to be her mum. I want you to be happy Alice you deserve someone better than me you always did Alice you deserve someone who isn't scared and who well isn't me. I want you to be happy Alice move on and love someone who deserves you. I will always love you Ali with everything i am I love you._

_Lots of love in me Isabella Esme Platt xoxoxo"_

Esme took Ambers over to the crying girl and read it to her.

"_Dear Amber my darling daughter,_

_I love you Amber so much I want you too now I'm so proud of you I wouldn't want a anymore perfect daughter. Amber i am willingly giving up my life for you because I love you more than my life. Amber i want you to live your life and grow up and marry a great man or women ever one i will be proud of you. I want you to grow and have kids and if you want get changed but if not no one will force you. Amber I will be proud of you no matter what you could never do something to upset me. I love you._

_Lots of love your very proud mother Bella xxxx"_

Bella was running to the clearing they had a fight in she knew they would be there. She arrived and the crouched but Bella stood there just looking at them she put her hands up in surrender and backed down.

"I came to make a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"You take my life and leave my family alone."

"And why would we do that?"

"Well Daniel because i killed your sister Sam and i was the one who told Ellie to kill Kirstie, Victoria because i scared your face and i told Emmett to target your mate and kill him and Laurent cause i sleeped with your mate 10 years ago and damn she's good."

Daniel growled and lunged at me i grabbed his wrist and erased all his memories and placed the ones of his sister as a human i kept his human memories but not Vampire memories. Daniel was knocked out Victoria jumped at me i did the same for her so she would forget everything she has done in her vampire life. Bella looked at Laurent he just stood there looking at me.

"Laurent i don't want to erase your memories to if you promise to leave my family and me alone unless you are with Irina leave now."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"_Laurent i don't want to erase your memories to if you promise to leave my family and me alone unless you are with Irina leave now."_

"Thank you Bella i never wanted to do any of this i promise i will never hurt you or your family."

Bella nodded and walked to him and hugged him and handed him a credit card.

"Take this it has enough money to get you to Alaska get a car and clothes and then some you should be ok. Now go be with your mate and live a good life."

Laurent nodded and left Bella looked down at Victoria and Daniel and picked them up and ran she dropped Victoria by a bears cave. Then ran up to Canada and dropped Daniel by a Bear cave, then started running home.

It had been 2 days since Bella left her family she was just outside the gate she could hear Alice's sobs along with Esme's, Ellie, Amber, Rosalie, Katie and Tony. Bella jumped the gate and ran to the house she opened the door and walked into the living room and leaned on the doorframe.

"So why you look so sad? And anyone up for a game of basketball?"

Esme leapt at me i caught her and hugged her while she sobbed into my shoulder i rubbed her back.

"I needed you too think i was killing myself because if you didn't and my plan went wrong we could be in deep shit. I went there and asked them to take my life and leave you alone. They didn't want to so i made them angry they one by one leapt at me i erased their memories except Laurent's because He didn't want to do any of it and he had a mate and a life so i let him go with a promise to not hurt me or my family so he left to go to his mate in Denali. I took Victoria to a bear cave and took Daniel to a bear cave in Canada."

Esme let go and Katie, Ellie and Tony hugged her they hugged for 5 minutes until Rosalie and Emmett hugged her then Jasper and Edward hugged her she pulled back and hugged Carlisle then looked at Alice she looked down hiding her scar she was ashamed of it and she meant what she wrote about Bella not deserving her.

Alice saw Bella hang her head when she looked at her and hide her scar she saw the pain in her eyes and she could tell that she was ashamed of her scar. Alice walked up to Bella and wrapped her arms around her waist and Bella did the same and Alice lifted Bella's head and kissed her it was slow and passionate. Bella hugged her close to her body then turned and looked at her daughter beaming she opened her arms which Amber ran into Bella hugged her and Alice she winked at Simon the held the two most portent girls along with her mum in the world.


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 22

Epilogue

It has been 10 years since the incident their lives were great. Alice and Bella got married and had a kid together called Catherine after Alice's sister her full name is Catherine Ashley Platt she is three years old. Amber is 13 and is a lot like Bella she was a great kid and loved shopping like Alice she liked sport and singing like Bella she was perfect.

Rosalie and Emmett had twins called Elise Bella Cullen and Emmett Jr Mathew Cullen. They were 2 years old they named Elise's middle name after Bella because she gave them the chance and she was godmother as well as Aunt.

Ellie and Tony were still in love and Katie was now 20 and she got changed and was mated to Daniel which was a shock to everyone they got married and now have a baby girl who was one called Bellatrix because Bella and Daniel liked the name Trixy. Bella gave Daniel back his memories and said sorry for everything.

Amber was now 13 and was going out with Victoria and she got her memories back and apologized. They were serious but Amber was still young they loved each other but didn't do anything past kissing and well Bella never let them.

Esme was still hopelessly in love with Carlisle. They were happy they loved their children and their grandchildren. Jasper and Edward got married and they had a child too which was hard but they did it Bella had to give them human traits as well as some women traits which Edward took and they had a boy called Mason Caspian Hale who was now eight.

Bella was lying on her bed playing with Catherine. Catherine had short spiky black hair with Alice's human blue eyes while having Bella's heart shaped face and Bella's height.

Bella grabbed Cat as they call her and threw her in the air while she giggled. When cat landed Bella started tickling her while she thrashed around below her. Bella felt someone's body on her and looked up to see that Amber was back from shopping with Alice and was on her back Bella flipped her over and started tickling them both then she felt Alice's body jump on hers she rolled over and all three of them tickled her she laughed and wrapped her arms around her girls and pulled them into a hug. Cat fell asleep in Alice's arms while Amber and Bella was talking about the basketball match that was on last night.

Amber fell asleep around midnight on Bella's side. Bella turned and looked at her beautiful wife and kissed her with loads of love then pulled her in her side and wrapped her arms around her waist and held her hands.

"I love you my beautiful wife."

"I love you too my sexy wife."

The End


End file.
